Website Romance
by typer3624
Summary: I didn't write this, and I own nothing. I found this on Tumblr and thought I would put it on here.
1. Written by well-fly-ofcourse

"Yahoo." An all-too familiar voice stopped at her desk. Yahoo looked up nervously.

"Oh. Hi, Google," she said, fixing her pencil skirt as neatly as she could sitting down.

"I was wondering if I could sit here?" His voice was sultry, barely above a whisper in the almost deserted library.

"Yeah, su-sure," she stumbled, closing her eyes momentarily to regain her confidence. "What are you working on?"

"Nothing majour," Google said, relaxing in the seat next to her. "I've had to practically do so many people's assignments for them because they're too lazy to do it themselves." He smiled slightly, trying to warm up the timid girl in front of him. He sat up straighter. "What are you working on?"

"I just needed a break. People kept asking me questions, and I got so tired of it, I came in here to get my mind off of everything."

"Maybe I can help you?" Google slid his hand up her skirt smoothly, rubbing his thumb against her thigh. She gasped quietly, but did nothing to stop him.

"I—I'd be okay with that."


	2. Written by ranthedictator

"So how was the library, hun?" deviantArt's voice startled Yahoo, breaking her reverie.

"Oh, uh, it was… Nice. Very nice. Just nice." Yahoo stumbled over her words, knowing her friend would never leave her alone if she found out Google had talked to her. THE Google.

DevA's eyes narrowed, stabbing the point of her pencil in Yahoo's direction. "What's your deal?"

"W-what? Nothing!" Yahoo tried to swat the pencil away but the pixie-esque girl simply intensified her gaze.

"… Did someone troll you again today? Do I need to photoshop them with elephantiasis in some unpleasant areas?"

"What?! No, not again! It was nothing like that."

DevA relaxed a bit, stretching in the office chair across from Yahoo. "Then what is it? Spit it out, girlie."

Yahoo was about to insist again that it was nothing, when a whirlwind of energy bounded up behind her and leaned over DevA's shoulder.

"Yahoo is just suffering a serious case of the UNFs. Google was totally hitting on her yesterday!" Tumblr smiled mischievously by DevA's ear.

"What?! Girl, why didn't you tell me? Are you serious?" DevA screeched, her eyes widening in disbelief.

"Oh, I'm serious. I'm totally shipping it. The entire situation was oozing sexual tension, I can't even." Tumblr squealed.

"T-Tumblr! Don't say things like that! With my luck, Twitter will hear and it'll be trending by tonight and what would I say to Google if I saw him again and ohmygod what if you've already said something to him please oh goodness tell me you've not said anything to him andandand-" Yahoo gasped for breath, her head light with the possibility of her long-time crush hearing such nonsense from the hyperactive coworker.

"What's so wrong with Tumblr talking to me?" A sultry voice whispered across Yahoo's ear, and by the almost-fainting look DevA was sending her and the evil glint in Tumblr's eyes, Yahoo knew her life was over. Yep. It was just over.


	3. Written by onshiftingsand

"Well, uhm, it's not that it's wrong for Tumblr to talk to you," Yahoo stammered guiltily as she turned to look into Google's wise, blue eyes, "it's just that, I-uh, am-uh working on a new project and uhm the uh, you knows don't want me to uh speak of it…"

"Project? There's no project. Yahoo was just telling me allllll about -" Tumblr was rudely interrupted by a slender hand across her mouth.

"Tumblr and I need to go talk about some Sterek art that has been circulating around between the two of us," DevA declared a little too loudly for Tumblr's comfort.

"Mmmmpph, mm, mumph," Tumblr mumbled, flailing her arms around trying to bat Deviant away from her.

Yahoo's shoulders tensed slightly as Google sat down across from her. He gently fixed his colorful tie with long, thin fingers. The nervous girl had just begun to relax when suddenly a beanie-d young male came out of nowhere toting a camera.

"Hey, guys, would you mind giving me a few frames so I can show the world all about the newly forming relationship between Google and Yahoo?" YouTube asked pointing the camera directly at Yahoo's blushing cheeks.


	4. Also written by ranthedictator

"W-WHAT?! No, we, that's not, you shouldn't, YouTube!" Yahoo flailed, her glasses nearly falling off her nose in her flustered state.

The petite form of Facebook trailed up behind YouTube, draping her arms over the teen's shoulders. "Oh, come off it, Yahoo. It's not Facebook official anyway. Don't get your panties in a twist."

"Leave her alone, Facebook. Don't overreact. I was only teasing, anyway." YouTube said, shrugging the girl's arms off his shoulders.

Yahoo had to fight the urge to to cover her reddening face and run as the camera was dropped from pointing in her direction.

Google merely chuckled, flicking up the slipping glasses on Yahoo's nose. "Don't worry about it. YouTube is just having a bit of fun."

"Well, Google, if you wanna have some fun too I heard of a really great party happening tonight-" Facebook was cut off by a smooth decline from Google.

"No thank you, Facebook. I have previous engagements."

"You're such a slag, Facebook," YouTube sneered.

"You're such a British wanna be, YouTube!" Facebook screeched, following the young teen away to the social side of the office.

After giving an awkward chuckle, Yahoo cleared her throat and arranged papers on her desk that clearly didn't need rearranging. "So. Um. Previous engagements? That sounds fun." Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Smooth, Yahoo.

Google gave a half grin, his lips quirking up to the side. "Well," he began, ruffling his shaggy hair, "I was hoping I'd be busy on a date tonight."

Oh. Oh. "That… Sounds like fun. I hope you have a good time." Yahoo said, giving a half-hearted grin.

Google's eyes glinted with something Yahoo didn't comprehend. "I will, if she says yes."

"Who?" It was probably Twitter. She was so cute and always had the latest new to talk about and-

"You, beautiful." Oh. Oh. Brain overload.

"Yahoo?"

"Yahoo, is that a no?"

REBOOT REBOOT QUICK. "NO! No, I mean, it's not a no, definitely not a no." Yahoo sucked in a nervous breath, letting it out on a slow and breathy laugh. "I mean no, that's definitely a yes."

Google's eyes brightened, adjusting his tie a bit as if he were… Proud? "Great. That's really… Great."


End file.
